Paul Ben-Victor
Paul Ben-Victor (1965 - ) Film Deaths *''The Rookie (1990)'' [Little Felix]: Murdered (off-screen). His body is shown hanging on a laundry hook. *''True Romance (1993)'' [Luca]: Shot to death by Chris Penn. *''Tombstone (1993)'' [Florentino]: Shot to death by Kurt Russell. *''Maximum Risk'' (1996) [Agent Pellman]: Killed in a fight/shootout with Jean-Claude Van Damme. *''Firestorm'' (1997) [Duran]: Killed by William Forsythe or one of his cohorts. *''Metro (1997)'' [Clarence Teal]: Run over by a taxi while being chased by Eddie Murphy (who pushes him into its oncoming path), after Paul unsuccessfully tries to kill Carmen Ejogo. *''Daredevil (2003)'' [Jose Quesada]: Bisected at the waist when he is run over by a subway train, after Ben Affleck chases (then accidentally knocks him off a platform into the subway); the scene cuts away just before the train strikes, then is followed by photos of his body. TV Deaths *''The Last Outlaw (1993 TV)'' [Posseman Grubb]: Killed in a shootout with his one partners. *''The X-Files: Tooms (1994)'' [Dr. Aaron Monte]: Killed and liver removed by Doug Hutchison. His body is shown afterwards when David Duchovny and Gillian Anderson discovers him. *''The Three Stooges'' (2000 TV) [Moe Howard]: Dies (off-screen) of lung cancer; some on-screen text at the end of the film informs us of his death. *''Alias: Another Mister Sloane (2005)'' [Carter]: Bludgeoned to death with a Metal Bar by Ron Rifkin in a Fit of Rage During a Mission in Chicureo, Chile. *''Entourage: Gotta Look Up to Get Down (2006)'' [Allen Grey]: Dies of a heart attack after getting into an argument with Jeremy Piven while playing golf. *''Preacher: Dallas (2017)'' [Viktor]: Shot in the chest by Graham McTavish Gallery Golf_Death.png|Paul Ben-Victor in Entourage: Gotta Look Up to Get Down Ben-Victor, Paul Ben-Victor, Paul Ben-Victor, Paul Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by heart attack Category:Death scenes by illness Category:Death scenes by cancer Category:Death scenes by car crash Ben-Victor, Paul Category:Actors who died in Quentin Tarantino Movies Category:Death scenes by hit and run Category:Death scenes by vehicular homicide Category:Death scenes by running over of car Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by hit by train Category:Death scenes by subway Category:Death scenes by train Category:Death scenes by bisection Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by contrived self-defense Category:Death scenes by assassination Category:Death scenes by male killer Category:Deaths in the Marvel universe Category:Actors who died in Tony Scott Movies Category:Deaths in the The X-Files universe Category:Deaths in the HBO universe Category:Marvel Stars Category:Disney Stars Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Actors who died in Clint Eastwood Movies Category:People who died in the The X-Filesverse Category:Actors who died in Christopher Walken Movies Category:People who died in a The X-Files series Category:Sci-Fi Stars Category:Superhero Stars Category:Action Stars Category:Comedy Stars Category:Horror Stars Category:Slasher Stars Category:People who died in a Chris Carter film or TV series Category:Death scenes by liver removal Category:Death scenes by organ removal Category:Jewish Category:BBC Stars Category:Fox Stars Category:Death scenes by cannibalism Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Actors who died in Eddie Murphy Movies Category:Actors who died in George P. Cosmatos Movies Category:People who died in the Aliasverse Category:Alias Cast Members Category:The Mentalist Cast Members Category:Castle Cast Members Category:Person of Interest Cast Members Category:The Wire cast members Category:Actors who died in Geoff Murphy Movies Category:People who died in Preacher series Category:The X-Files cast members Category:Daredevil Cast Members Category:My Name is Earl cast members Category:CSI: NY Cast Members Category:The Practice Cast Members Category:Actors who died in Jean-Claude Van Damme Movies Category:Entourage Cast Members Category:Close to Home Cast Members Category:Amityville Horror Cast Members